


Kitty Spy

by Vicar_and_His_Barman (orphan_account)



Series: Anecdotes of Bilan [10]
Category: Coronation Street
Genre: Billy is his victim, M/M, Sean is telepathic, Superpowers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Vicar_and_His_Barman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Never telepathically communicate with my cat again.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Spy

'Never telepathically communicate with my cat again.'

'What?' Sean said, innocently, 'I haven't done anything.'

Billy raised an eyebrow. 'Sure, I've noticed an increased reference to "Dance, Baby".'

The barman giggled. 'I didn't think you'd be the type to exercise to the television.'

Last night, Billy's usual exercise programme had come on, as usual, and he had donned his sweatbands and shorts to follow the overly-fit instructor. He hadn't bothered with a shirt and had stood bare-chested while a stray cat that he had adopted temporarily sat watching him.

Except that Sean, being gifted with advanced telepathy (Billy was often the brunt of Sean's emotion manipulation when he was feeling down; not to mention the mind images), Sean had managed to have a front row seat from the cat's perspective. This mind walking was new for Sean, as he hadn't tried it before, but he had never realised how freaking cool it was. He had watched his Billy dancing and exercising, laughing and finding it oddly arousing. Needless to say, he had entertained that for a little bit afterwards.

From behind the bar, he had dropped heavy hints about Billy exercising and recommending the television show, "Dance, Baby". The vicar hadn't been fooled for long.

That was how they had entered this situation.

'I will tele-block my house,' Billy said, face not throwing a bluff.

'But, how will I cheer you up then?' the barman asked.

'I'll text and exit my premises,' the vicar replied, 'I would rather not be going out with a spy, no matter how much I love him.'

Sean beamed. 'Daw, you're such a softie,' he cooed.

'Too much for my own good sometimes.'


End file.
